highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Typhon
Typhon is the King of the Monsters of Greek mythology. He is serving as King for the God Alliance team in the Azazel Cup. Appearance Typhon is described as a thirty-meters-tall blue-skinned giant with wings on his back, the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. Personality According to Vidar, Typhon has a selfish personality as he wanted to become the leader of his team to which Vidar and Apollon accepted. He is interested on fighting powerful opponents such as Issei Hyoudou who is a possessor of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Typhon is a battle maniac as he wanted to fight Issei even though it was Vidar's fight as well as his desire to fight one on one against Ddraig despite being outmatched and him retiring would cause Team Leisure of Kings to lose. History Plot The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions Typhon was mentioned by Azazel in Volume 21, as he wanted to form a contract with Typhon to prepare a new set of artificial Sacred Gear armor. Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth × White Dragon Emperor of the Morning Star: The True Dragon(s) of the Kuoh Academy Typhon first appears in Volume 22 at the opening ceremony of the Azazel Cup, officially joining the tournament as one of the participants. Typhon reappeared in Volume 25, appearing at the Thor Stadium in Valhalla for his upcoming match against Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth. He ascended from the sky and appeared in front of his opponents, cheerfully shouting that he gets to fight a Heavenly Dragon and he was looking forward to the match. As the match started, Typhon began to fly to Yggdrasil and pointed out who will be his opponent and was fine if it was Issei. Typhon then faced off against Bova Tannin, Roygun Belphegor, and Elmenhilde Karnstein. The fight between them was completely one sided as Typhon toyed with them, relentlessly unleashing his attacks with them only managing to avoid them due to Roygun's Crack ability. Typhon praised them for surviving despite being weaker than him as they continued the battle. Typhon appeared alongside Apollon to aid Vidar who was still fighting Issei, stating to Issei that Roygun would retire soon due to exhaustion while praising her once more. He wanted to fight Issei so he offered to take Vidar's place which Vidar denied before witnessing Ddraig's resurrection. Excitedly, he challenged the Heavenly Dragon to a fight as he unleashed bolts of lighting that didn't damage him in the slightest. Ddraig retaliated with his fire breath which Typhon tried to extinguish the fire by using a strong wind which proved futile as the Titan was bathed in flames. The King of Monsters and the Heavenly Dragon continued their fight as intense battle escalated to mythological levels and shook the foundation of the artificial Yggdrasil. Their fight did not reach a conclusion until Issei defeated Vidar at which point Ddraig retired Typhon thus ending the match with Team Red Dragon Emperor of the Blazing Truth's victory. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength: Given his status as one of the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World", Typhon is immensely powerful superior even to the Olympian Gods with the exception of Hades. His strength is proven so much that an unskilled God would not dare to make an enemy out of him. He is said to rival Fenrir in his prime or is perhaps even stronger than him. It was stated that if Bova, Elmenhilde, and Roygun took a single direct hit from Typhon's attack, they would be immediately retired from the Rating Game. Typhon's immense strength was proven when he held his own against Ddraig, one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Weather Manipulation: Typhon possesses the ability to control weather. According to Issei, his control of weather surpasses Dulio’s control of weather in spite of him wielding the second strongest Longinus, Zenith Tempest. He was able to use an extreme downpour of rain and wind to slow down Bova Tannin. He is capable of unleashing strong winds, flashes of lightning and other similar weather phenomena. Fire Breath: Typhon demonstrated the ability to breath fire from his mouth. Immense Durability: Typhon possesses immense durability and endurance as he was able to withstand Bova, Elmenhilde who increased her power by drinking Issei's and Ravel's blood as well as Roygun's combined assault. He was able to endure Ddraig's dragon flame breath which was enhanced by Boost and Penetrate. Master Tactician: Typhon has been shown to be a capable leader, due to having managed to lead his team to victory in the national rating game. His leadership has also earned the attention of Indra, a God with ultimate-class power. Flight: During the events of Volume 25, Typhon has demonstrated the ability to stay afloat in mid-air. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Typhon, together with his mate Echidna, raised many well-known monsters including Orthrus, Sphinx, Regulus, Cerberus, Ladon, Hydra, Eagle, and Chimera. *Typhon is among the Top 10 "Strongest Beings in the World". *Typhon’s name became the origin of the word typhoon. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mythological Figures Category:Mount Olympus